Someday
by HeeroGrl195
Summary: [Draco fic] Kind of confusing, dark, depressing, very angsty, and vampy. Don't ask... :::Discontinued:::
1. -Prologue-

A/N: Hi, I really don't know anything about HP...well that's not entirely true I did read the first book but that's pretty much it, besides some fics on here. Sorry, but this is way OOC, **way** AU, and Draco centered so just be warned. Kind of confusing now, *I suppose*, but it will get better. Kind of dark and such so watch out...other than that enjoy! 

12/01/01: I added a little bit and revised a tad. Hopefully it reads better now. It's still missing something but I'll revise it again later. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I just use the characters in my sick lil world of pleasurable pain. ^_^;

___________________

  
**Someday**  
Prologue

Drenching rivets of cool water vaulted from the heavens and scorched the earth below with little regard to the scurrying inhabitants or the plane in which they materialized. Blooms of thunder penetrated and echoed on deaf ears letting the lightning shower the mists with an aura of electricity and defiance. Wind blazed its heavy currents in mass turning the little droplets into cyclone based crystal falls, ripping and devouring all in there horrendous paths. A blanket of hazy fog flooded the area in its deep clutches, blurring edges, and abstracting beautifully within the moon's shallow halo of gleam.

As the storm grew in scorn and murderous rage, green leaves fluttered and drifted from broken limbs and shattered bark. Gusts severed the leaflets, with screeching termination, showering the mudding ground in a pleasant array of color. Darkness loomed over the sky with tremendous gloom and eerie disgust, almost venturing on the evil stage of development, as all light dimmed and become non-existent.

And as life retreated and trampled away on trembling, wet feet or wings, the hiss and anger of lightning forging with thunder bounced off the ground and shook the land with currents like no other. Screams of freight exalted from lips of pure crimson only to be condemned to be devoured by gasping chokes and coughs. Those same lips, with such tempting redness, trembled uncontrollably as eyes wide and chibi-like glistened with shed tears and the folly of falling light.

The owl-like perception of a figure in darkness looming out over the horizon waiting patiently for its prey was retained regrettably. Letting the cover of a hallowed out tree serve as an isolator from the storm seemed almost surreal in the clash of the forces all around, highlighting and shinning those unusual orbs even brighter. Although disturbingly beautiful as the sight may be to see, the hiding spot was uncannily perfect for waiting out the storm in the warmth of sweltering bark and dry moss.

***

Darkness shrouded the child and clung to every ounce of his being in an endless cloak of deceitfulness and deception. Red rivets slithered soundlessly around the boy in a crimson arc of life and death. The only sound of their plummet echoed around him with strangely loud rings like a leaky faucet in a silent room. Shaky, nimble fingers brushed through his silky silver locks, that shone with sheer delight like an angel's halo in the night's sweet and gentle caresses, only to be devoured in the darkness in which his heart held to close and un-wantonly. The same pale hand, which held a certain tinge of scarlet dribbles, coaxed his gentle mane turning his hair a disgusting yet tranquil hue.

Long streaks and puddles of his own life essence covered the quivering boy as he watched with a smirk of satisfaction and release splayed across his slightly elfish features. Blowing up briefly, with red, glossy lips lined in a perfect pout, the gorgeous gray-eyed boy riveted his bangs slightly making the few strands flutter about in a gentle breeze of his own accomplishment. As newly fallen lightning etched across his features, even as the red slowly drew up on his frame devouring him whole, made his small body look even more unnatural and beautiful. Every inch of the boy was covered in the growing darkness and lightness of the terrible night, which rivaled his mood perfectly.

Legs hugged to chest, arms locked around each other mixing each other's wrists of crimson together; sighingly he let his chin lay heavily on trembling knees. Pale gray eyes, with long dark eyelashes, beamed through his now falling bangs, in which he watched sadly before him with hurt and want. Taking one last, longing glance, Draco moaned deeply letting all the pain from his chest and heart release from his tiny body.

The boy curled into himself even tighter letting the rising pain from his stinging wrists pull him back to his reality once again. Draco released his tight grip with a huge drupe of his shoulders and glared at his self-inflicted cuts with so much force it almost seemed as if they would dissolve right then and there from the brutal force of the look. His pale flesh was even more transparent and clammy as all his blood seeped out from his slashes, making him look even more angelic. Blinking back more tears, he chanced another small glance at the laughter, and banter coming from the sunny glamour of a strange world right in front of him. Only, seeming instead of cheering him up it made him even sadder and desperate.

Taking in again the happy children, teenagers, and adults with various shades of strange clothing on, smiling and with extremely cheerful aura's made Draco's gray eyes glow silver, rivaling his hair in color. Tear like waterfalls graced his cheeks with more wetness and an aching pain in his stomach. Raising his left arm, he let his fingers wiggle and grab out for any of them, wishing for all his might that they could drive the darkness within him and bring back the light.

Draco leaned forward almost crumbling under his now dramatically tired body, as a soft slurping sound entered his ears. His eyes locked on his wrist as a tiny streak of blood dripped from each side of his wrist and mingled in the middle. Forming a fairly large drop of his crimson essence until it left spectacularly for the forest floor only stopping in mid flight for a second, heckling and snarling at the boy until it splattered into an already huge puddle.

Dropping to the ground, Draco let out a loud cry of despair and loneliness as the voices of virtue and education drifted farther and farther away from him. Tears mixing with his blood followed suit in great heaps as he wailed and pounded his small wrists into the rich dirt in which he lay. Giving one last strangled yelp of defeat, Draco strangled to his wobbly knees and looked red-eyed at his flowing wrists. The sound of life, love, happiness, and sunny, calm, clear weather slowly disappeared as clashes of thunder boomed in the rainy environment of his hellish plane.

Closing his eyes tightly, the boy breathed in deeply and brought both wrists closer to his lips before letting his tongue dash out suckling and nipping his flesh clean and devoid of any cuts or scars. Gentle light reflected off startling long, sharp fangs, as he took time to lick the blood away with a sigh of satisfaction and hunger growing. The taste of himself in his mouth made Draco whimper and shiver from the feeling as his body was slowly swallowed in a coat of silver beaming with black. When the flash of healing light drifted and finished its healing aura, it merged back within him leaving him once again whole and healthy, full of energy, and still cradling the sadness within his heart.

/Never would have worked anyway, so why do I even bother?/ The tired boy berated himself once again for the nth time letting his arms fall heavily down by his sides. /Because it gives me some release and the sensation of tasting yourself is indescribably soothing yet powerful, that's why?/ Draco traced one of his wrists with disgust as he pocketed a sharp, glistening knife. As his mind fought with itself on his cutting and desire to feel his own blood flowing down his throat and warm his belly, the last of the light, which he so desperately clung to, dissipated for another dream or wish.

"Soon…Soon I will be in there and won't need this anymore." Draco spoke elegantly with purpose as he eyed the virtuous shadow of the school Hogwarts.

Licking his lips and brushing off his clothes, the youngster stood up and smiled meaningful at the perfect picture of his dreams before him, before slowly turning on his heels to retreat back from his day and night dreaming. His small feet caked in the dirt as he drew away from the busting with life and amazement only for another day and time to return and become one with the place.

"Someday, Someday I will return and learn with the best and leave this awful place." His voice echoed around him.

Draco's body seemed to disappear into the depths of the trees as he ventured forth back into his home. Trees dark in purpose, unusual, despised and sacred creatures cluttering the area in mass, Draco retreated into the world of the Forbidden Forest, his life, his home, and his never-ending misery of hell. And as the last remnants of his walk-away were blinded by a cowering fog and slight drizzle, the heavy storm dissolved into nothingness a magical rainbow of magical proportions connected from his world of darkness, to the sunny heavens of Hogwarts.  


***

…TBC…

____________________

-Questions...Comments...Death Threats...Please Do!!!-


	2. -Dreams/Side-Story-

A/N: I have no idea where this came from. Confusing as hell, I guess you could say. Heh, understatement of the year. But I guess if you're into dark, morbid stuff this is right up your alley, so to speak. This is a dream sequence, I don't know why I added this to the fic, but it's not completely done yet.

This is Draco's dream if you can't guess. If you read it and are wondering where the slap came from and why there are two of him, well you'll see in the next part. I know this fic doesn't make sense yet, but it will soon, I promise. ^_^;

Someday  
-Dreams/Side-Story-  


Dreams. The equivalent to what our deepest, darkest desires and wants dare to consider in indifferent shadows and glimpses of hope are what makes us…us. Unique to the point of abstractly similar, the small plays we engage and dwell in are all too familiar and hauntingly cumbersome. We all have them, whether we remember them or not they are still buried within. In every way, shape or form, adventures play out like true life only not. They bombard our sleep and roam our paths of thoughts to prey on our simplest, tiniest and purest fictitious yearnings or fears. Nightmare's or angelic wishes of dreamscapes all come from some vent deep within our hearts only to be determined and acted out in subconscious pleading and determination.

Say your free flying in a sky so blue that you could almost drown in the currents of peace and purity only the next second you find yourself dropping a hundred miles an hour into sharp looking spikes of molten rock and sickly blackness. To one person this tale could be described as a terrifying death of bloody splatter and to another… an outlet from life and finally bringing peace so fully deserved. We each display our own versions of this dilemma with only our wishes and true feelings humming out the definite conclusion.

And as you see the floor coming ever so closer, screams of terror so potent it hurt to listen upon cascaded out from bloody lips coaxing and dripping to the ground below with tiny droplets. Arms lash out like broken wings in desperate attempt to halt and slow the descent in a hilarious version of a sick bird; making the voluminous wind bristles by you and whip your skin raw.

Time stands still as eyes weep and wide stare endlessly to there coming doom as thoughts run rampant, life flashes, and wishes placed upon praying lips are ventured. Only the fact that you're still drifting into the depths of the dreamscape is the only truth in this messy delusion. An illusion so realistic that makes you whimper and scream out in utter horror of untimely death.

Now, the only way to see how this plays out is to see it unfold and hit the ground. As most of us know hitting the ground would be instant death in reality. Only how can you possible be sure. If a person dies in their sleep how do we know they died in the realm of dreams? Beliefs of our own whims and heart can tell you that, but before you become an indent in prickly pavement remember… is this reality or just your hell-like perception of it. Will you die on a sharp pole of rock or in bed asleep with comfy pillows and sheets?

Say your lucky and can read or decipher dreams from within dreams. Maybe you can even venture and listen in on, playing a part of another's scape of reality. To be able to do that you must first know what your dreams are telling you. The ability to digest, defeat, and confirm your desires in dreams is remarkable if not impossible.

So here you are now, sitting disinterestingly on the top of a sharp pole clearly wondering how you stopped falling and another was. The waiting for the other more tragic you to fall and make a huge human imprint on the hard gravel seemed almost laughable as you sit there crossing your legs and laying your elbows on your knees. Part of you is intrigued by the new you; free falling and the other is discreetly happy it's not you in it's place.

The two of you make eye contact… gray-to-gray… one with fear so tightly drawn it drew bloody tears… the other with dull and knowing with so much knowledge it perceived the age ten-fold. As the grasps of this dream unfold and draw to a conclusion, you hold out a hand and clasp it around your twins' tiny wrist and stop the fall immediately. You don't know why or how you could do so, just the simple fact that those same eyes that held such horror and then gratitude was enough for the overwhelming sense of self-preservation to blotch through.

As each of you stare with the same heart-melting smiles and content miring your faces, deep relief is gained and terror terminated for all time. The two of you blink and smirk as the dark patchwork of the nightmare is dissolved into nothingness revitalizing the deep blue sky and cloudy puffiness from the beginning. Sunny currents of happiness and righteousness fill you and you all about float and jump in place from the feelings.

All of a sudden a set of feathery black wings pop out of your shoulder blades with iridescent hues and blistering glamour of beauty, that you could only watch transfixed as they flowed and whipped around you. As your fingertips were just about to touch the soft tendrils of feathers you see your double, double over and materialize his own set of heavily white wings. White as freshly fallen snow compared to your spacely black and star shimmered. The world around you hums in the wisps your wings make, making your body fill with warmth and giddiness. Pulling your alter ego to yourself and hug him close wrapping your wings around each other, the world begins to unravel and knowing takes hold.

Just as you're about to open your mouth and speak to your other the world around you erupts again into painful hurt. The two of you cling to each other, both rubbing swelling and bruising cheeks as darkness and acid rains drains from above. The second you frantically pulls away and lashes out screaming as he becomes a bloody pulp and gurgles under the rains descent. You watch horrified, as yourself is devoured whole with tears and pain engulfing you in fiery abyss. Fingers wiggle out in attempts to salvage that sweet touch, as your twin is sickly defiled into gooey essence of red.

The last thing you think before screaming hurtfully into wakefulness is… which one of us truly died in here… your hopes or your fears…


End file.
